Oh Sorpresa Kyoya
by Alessia Scarlet
Summary: Al guardián de la nube, Hibari Kyoya, le espera una agradable sorpresa, la cual traerá con sigo muchos cambio para el y para otros.
1. Chapter 1

Una hermosa joven alta de cabello castaño lacio hasta la cintura, de hermosa figura, unos bellos y grandes ojos de color café oscuro, facciones delicadas y una bella sonrisa que adorna su rostro, esta joven es Haru Miura... perdón Haru Hibari, la esposa de Hibari Kyoya el guardián de la nube de la decima generación Vongola. Haru caminaba por los pasillos de la enorme mansión Vongola, que con su mirada parecía estar en busca de alguien, pronto llego a la cocina de la residencia encontrándose con su gran amiga Chrome, quien en esos momentos estaba tomando una deliciosa taza de té con un pastelillo.

-Chrome-chan- saludo alegremente la castaña

-Hola Haru-chan- respondió la pelimorado con una sonrisa

-¿Cómo te fue en tu misión?- le pregunto a su amiga quien acababa de regresar de una misión en Paris. Con el paso de los años Chrome había abandonado su timidez y ahora era más comunicativa con sus personas queridas.

-Bien, fue muy fácil, además estuve con Mukuro-sama y él me protegió- le respondió con un pequeño sonrojo la joven, Haru sonrió con picardía y miro detenidamente a su amiga, mientras tomaba asiento en frente de ella

-¿Se lo dijiste?- le pregunto la chica

-No- dijo con tristeza- Me puse muy nerviosa- le contesto, provocando mu puchero en el rostro de Haru

-Mo Chrome-chan si no te armas de valor y le dices tus sentimientos, no lograras nada- le regaño.

-Lo sé, cambiemos de tema por favor, ¿Has ido a alguna misión?- le pregunto su amiga. Haru es una de las mejores espías que Vongola tienen en el momento, alumna de Reborn, Hibari y Lal Mirch, sus entrenamientos hicieron a Haru una persona fuerte y capacitada para ayudar a Vongola, ya que ese es el deseo de ella, y ahora cumple misiones principalmente de espionaje y recopilación aunque también ayuda a su esposo con el CDEF, pero como quiera el Decimo Vongola trata de no darle misiones my peligrosas.

-No, porque no me he estado sintiendo muy bien, Tsuna-san se entero y no me ha dado ninguna misión hasta que no vaya con uno de los doctores de la mansión y le diga que estoy bien- le contesto con un puchero de enojo, asiendo reír a su amiga, quien pensaba que Haru no había cambiado mucho ya que todavía tenía ese aire infantil rodeándola.

-¿Ya fuiste con el doctor?-le pregunto un poco preocupada su amiga, Haru desvió la vista con una sonrisa nerviosa, lo cual la delato ante Chrome, quien nada mas suspiro

-Sabes eres muy testaruda- la peli morado tomo la mano de su amiga y la empezó a jalar para salir fuera de la cocina y entrar a los largos pasillos de la mansión

-¿Ha donde me llevas, Chrome-chan?- le pregunto la castaña mientras era forzada a seguir a su amiga

-Con el doctor- contesto la chica pelimorada, Haru solo sonrió tiernamente y se dejo arrastrar por su amiga.

Finalmente llegaron a la área médica que tenia la mansión y pidieron amablemente hablar con el doctor en turno, quien era una mujer de nombre Rebecca, una mujer de hermosa figura, cabello largo y ondulado de color crema que le llega hasta mas debajo de los glúteos, facciones delicadas como una muñeca y ojos de un hermoso color verde, ella junto con Shamal y Ryohei son los médicos principales de la mansión, pero como en estos momentos no se encontraba los otros dos hombres ella es la que está a cargo. Rebecca las recibió amablemente, dejando que solo Haru entrara a su consultorio mientras Chrome esperaba afuera, primero empezó a hacerle un chequeo de rutina a Haru a la vez que le hacía preguntas rutinarias y una que otra algo personal.

-Bien señora Haru, ¿Qué síntomas ha estado sufriendo?- pregunto la joven

-Mareos, vómitos por la mañana, no me da mucha hambre y todo lo que veo me da asco- le comento, la chica sonrió con picardía y miro fijamente a la joven en frente de ella

-Creo saber lo que tienes pero para estar segura necesito hacerte unos análisis si no te importa-

-Claro, por mi está bien- dijo con una sonrisa

Después de eso, la doctora procedió a extraer a Haru un poco de sangre, diciéndolo que se tardaría com horas para que tuviera listo los resultados, la joven comprendió y se lo hiso saber a su amiga pelimorada, entre las dos decidieron salir a pasear para luego volver, se lo hicieron saber a Rebeca quien les dijo que está bien que las esperaba dentro de 2 horas

**-2 horas después-**

Haru estaba sentada en una silla de cuero, enfrente del escritorio de Rebecca quien en esos momentos entraba con unos popeles en la mano y una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Oh señora Haru, ya tengo sus resultados- le comunico la pelicrema

-Espero que todo esté bien doctora- dijo la chica un poco nerviosa

-Tranquila, no tienes nada grave- la tranquilizó la joven de ojos verdes, ganando un suspiro de alivio por parte de Haru- pero tendrás una linda visita dentro de unos meses-

-¿visita?- pregunto confusa la castaña

-Si un lindo bebe, felicidades señora Haru, está embarazada- le dijo la doctora. Haru abrió mucho sus ojos de la sorpresa mientras procesa la información, cuando comprendió que tendrá un hijo, solo empezó a reír de felicidad y a llorara al mismo tiempo, todo bajo la atenta mirada de la doctora.- bien espero que el Señor Hibari también se emocione con la noticia- le dijo con amabilidad la doctora

-Creo que le gustara, podría no decirle a nadie sobre mi estado, quiero ser yo quien le diga a los demás- le pido la castaña

-Claro soy una tumba- dijo con una sonrisa la chica. La doctora le dio unas indicaciones mas sobre el cuidado que debería tener durante los primeros meses y le dijo que estaría encantada de ser su doctor particular durante su embarazo.

La castaña finalmente salió del consultorio de la doctora para ser recibida por una pelimorada algo preocupada, a la que calmo diciéndole que estaba bien que solo era algo en el estomago nada grave, con esa respuesta las chicas se marcharon del área medica y pasaron el resto del día entre risas y mas charla. Cuando finalmente llego la noche después de tener una tranquila cena en compañía de todos menos de su esposo, ya que llegaba mas tarde en la noche debido a una misión que había acabado, Harua ahora estaba de camino a su habitación que era la mas lejana de la mansión, claro como era de esperar de su esposo a él no le gustaba estar rodeados de "herbívoros", finalmente llego y entro a su bella habitación que se encontraba desierta indicando que su esposo no había llegado. Después de un rato un sonido rompió la quietud que había en la habitación oscura, por la puerta se observa la silueta del guardián de la nube Vongola, Hibari Kyoya, quien entraba con calma a la habitación mientras veía un bulto en la cama, el joven guardián sonrió mientras se acercaba a el bulto sobresaliente de la cama para observar que era su hermosa esposa.

-Deja de fingir se que estas despierta herbívora- hablo con voz profunda el guardián, Haru sonrió, sabía que nunca lo podría engañar, así que salió de la cama para parase en frente de el

-Bienvenido de nuevo Kyoya- dijo con ternura, antes de que sus labios fueran atacados por otros muy hambrientos, Haru solo suspiro mientras se dejaba llevar por el exquisito beso que le estaba dando su esposo, se separaron solo porque el oxigeno les hiso falta- te extrañe mucho Kyoya- dijo Haru, sonrió mientras que veía con adoración a su hombre, quien le devolvía una mirada llena de pasión y amor, todo antes de que volviera a besarla salvajemente, pero el beso fue interrumpido por Haru, quien se le quedo mirando fijamente a su esposo, quien noto eso.

-¿Qué?- le pregunta mientras la mira con curiosidad aunque no se notara, pero para Haru era muy obvio.

-Kyoya, me he estado sintiendo mal durante toda esta semana- le confiesa la chica, recibiendo una mirada de su esposo con algo de preocupación- fui con la Doctora Rebecca y me dijo lo que tenia- dijo la chica

-¿Qué tienes?- pregunto con una nota de preocupación en su voz

-Bueno- empezó a decir la chica con algo de suspenso antes de sonreír y mirar con cariño a su esposo- Kyoya, estoy embarazada- le dijo con felicidad.

Un ruido sordo se escucho por la habitación.

Haru no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, su esposo se había desmayado, el guardián más poderoso de Vongola se había desmayado por la noticia de que sería padre, Haru lo miro con diversión a la vez que cargaba su cuerpo asía la cama, esperando a que despertara, lo cual sucedió segundos más tarde. Y lo primero que hiso el guardián fue mirar con sorpresa a su esposa para luego dirigir su mirada al vientre.

-Quien diría que el gran Hibari Kyoya, se desmayaría cuando le dijeran que va a ser padre- se burlo la castaña, su risa era encantadora pero fue cortada por un beso de su carnívoro esposo.

-Cállate herbívora- le gruño el pelinegro, haciendo que la chica sonriera con ternura

-Y que me dices ¿te gusto la sorpresa?- le pregunto la chica con algo de nerviosismo, porque a decir verdad se había estado muriendo de los nervio por la reacción que tuviera Hibari

-Me encanto- le dijo con una sonrisa antes de volver a besarla, mientras Haru daba un suspiro de alivio e intensificaba mas el beso.

A la mañana siguiente durante el desayuno, Haru entro alegremente en el comedor soltando la bomba a todos los presentes, oh la reacciones que tuvieron todos fue única, Gokudera y Reborn quienes en ese momento estaban bebiendo algo, escupieron lo que tenían en la boca, Yamamoto, Mukuro, Lambo y Ryohei casi se ahogan con su desayuno, tosiendo muy fuertemente para evitarlo, Bianchi, Chrome y Kyoko empezaron a gritar de alegría, y por ultimo Tsuna dejo caer el tenedor con un bocado de su desayuno mientras tenía su boca abierta y ojo muy abiertos de la sorpresa. La chica sonreía viendo a los presentes mientras a su espalda estaba su esposo con los brazos cruzados y ojos cerrados pero con una pequeña y casi invisible sonrisa.

-Bueno, se lo tomaron mejor que tu Kyoya- dijo Haru quien miro a su esposo quien le gruño con enojo como respuesta. Después de que todos salieran de su asombro empezaron a felicitar a la pareja. Reborn se acerco a Hibari y mirándolo a los ojos le sonrió con malicia

-Buena suerte para lo que te espera Hibari- el dijo el Arcobaleno, dejando algo confuso a el guardián de la nube.

Oh pobre Hibari lo que le espera los próximos 9 meses.

* * *

**Continuara...**


	2. Chapter 2

Oh en la mansión Vongola como siempre todo era ruido y alboroto por donde se mirase, ahora pasaremos a dar inicio a nuestra historia donde relatare el infier... perdón la maravillosa experiencia para los Vongolas de tener a una mujer embarazada dentro de la mansión... oh esto se pondrá bueno, sin más preámbulos querido lector déjame contarte esta historia.

Después de que Haru comunicara a todos sus amigos que iba a ser madre, la felicidad en ella no podía quitarse ni cambiar, además de ella sus amigas estaban encantadas con la noticia.

-Haru-chan será una madre muy hermosa- dijo feliz Kyoko con un brillo en sus ojos, mientras veía con admiración el vientre de la castaña quien no paraba de sonreír

-Haru, felicidades- dijo Chrome con una sonrisa.

-Felicidades Haru, serás una madre maravillosa- le expreso con sincera felicidad Hana

-Oh mi pequeña Haru será madre- decía con emoción Bianchi-

-Felicidades Haru-nee- decía con una sonrisa I-Pin.

-Gracias chicas- les agradeció con una sonrisa mientras sobaba su vientre aun plano.

Después de ese día en que todo el mundo la felicito su vida normal volvió... bueno eso era lo que le gustaría decir a Haru, quien ahora se encontraba encerrada en el baño de su habitación, devolviendo lo que había comido hace poco, y afuera de la puerta se encontraba Hibari con los brazos cruzados y una mueca de disgusto.

-Haru, ¿ya terminaste?- le dijo en un gruñido Hibari, quien ya estaba cansado de solo escuchar el ruido de los vómitos de su mujer

-Cállate Kyoya que no eres tu el que está enfrente de un baño devolviendo su desayu... buaa- no termino la frase antes de que una nueva ola de nauseosas la atrapara, Hibari ante esto solo puso una mueca de asco.

-Yo me voy herbívora- le dijo el guardián antes de salir por la puerta, sin escuchar lo que su mujer le había dicho

-Estúpido Kyoya...- una nueva oleada de nauseas ataco a la castaña, por suerte esta era la última, después de eso se lavo sus dientes y salió con una cara super deprimente y con un solo pensamiento

"Necesito ir con Rebecca-san"

Haru rápidamente salió asía la área medica para encontrar a la pelicrema, que para la fortuna de Haru ella estaba de en la entrada de el área, esta al verla sonrió tiernamente y la saludo.

-Hola señora Haru ¿Cómo se ha sentido?- le dijo con tranquilidad

-Tengo unas malditas nauseas que no me dejan hacer nada, y por favor llámeme Haru- dijo con tristeza la castaña mientras unas lagrimas al estilo anime adornaban su rostro

-Si los primeros meses de gestación son solamente nauseas, ven conmigo tengo algo que te ayudara- la castaña siguió a Rebecca asía su consultorio, donde una vez dentro Haru tomo asiento en la misma silla que ocupo anteriormente cuando le dijo la noticia de su embarazo.

-Toma estas pastillas una vez al día- le dijo mientras le pasaba una caja de pastillas- si bien no te quitara el vomito si lo controlara, lamentablemente no puedes tomar más de una al día porque podría ocasionarle algo al bebe- le dijo seria

-Bien no tomare más de una- le dijo la castaña también seria

-Está bien así me gusta, por cierto quería decirte que cada mes debo de hacerte un chequeo de rutina, por eso en necesario que vuelvas en este lapso de tiempo, ya que quiero tener bien monitoreado al pequeño para estar segura de que no tenga nada, además deberás tomar estas pastillas todo los días- ahora le paso otra caja de pastillas- es acido fólico es bueno para que el bebe no le falte nada y no nazca con una malformación- le dijo, siendo escuchada por una atenta Haru

-Está bien prometo no dejar de tomar estas pastillas- le dijo preocupada por su bebe, ya que ella quería que su bebe naciera fuerte y sano.

-Esa es la actitud Haru- le dijo con una sonrisa Rebecca- si tiene sientes mal no dudes en consultar conmigo, porque dudo mucho que el idiota de Shamal o Ryohei sepan algo de ginecología- le dijo con una sonrisa, y es que ella es la única mujer doctora que tiene Vongola por ese motivo las chicas siempre van con ella y eso ha provocado que se ganara el odio de Shamal, a lo cual ella siempre se burla cada vez que tiene la ocasión, y por otro lado Ryohei siempre a tendió ese respeto mutuo de doctor con doctor por lo que está en buenos términos.- en el siguiente chequeo que tengamos me gustaría que el padre estuviera presente- le dijo

-Claro, tratare que Kyoya esté aquí- le sonrió malvadamente Haru, ya que conocía a su esposo y eso significaba que lo tendera que traer a la fuerza.

-Okei- dijo un poco intimidada por la sonrisa que tenía en esos momentos Haru- de cualquier formas espero ansiosa la siguiente consulta Haru- le dijo con una sonrisa

-Igualmente Rebeca-san, muchas gracias por las pastillas, nos vemos- Haru se levanto y se dirigió a la puerta para salir

-No es nada, Ciao- le despidió con una sonrisa la pelicrema, a lo cual Haru le sonrió y salió del consultorio, Rebecca se quedo un poco pensativa y viendo por donde se había ido la castaña, cuando una sonrisa malvada afloro en su rosto ya que había tenido un pensamiento algo malvado

"Pobres Vongolas les esperan unos nueve meses en el infierno" con ese pensamiento en mente Rebecca estuvo de bueno humor el resto del día porque sabía que a una mujer embarazada no se le debe de tomar a la ligera y menos si es una entrenada por dos Arcobalenos y un sádico guardián de la nube, "Esto será divertido" pensó la pelicrema emocionada por lo que tendrían que pasar los Vongolas con una Haru embarazada.

Después de ese día Haru estuvo teniendo un poco menos de nausease pero eso no le quitaba en apetito porque ahora comía el doble o el triple de lo que antes comía, y eso no paso desapercibido por sus amigos. Un día llegaron los de Varia a la hora de la comida, por lo que estaban todos sentados esperando a que trajera la comida, una vez con la comida en la mesa todos empezaron a comer, claro que todos estaban peleando pero Haru no le importo y siguió comiendo, esto lo noto un rubio con complejo de príncipe, quien no pudo mantener la boca callada

-Shihihihi, la plebeya sí que come- dijo burlón el rubio siendo seguido por otro individuo con sombrero de rana.

-Bel-sempai tiene razón, sabes si sigues comiendo así acabaras gorda- le dijo con una cara burlona Fran, todo el mundo se cayó después de que el chico dijera eso, incluso Haru paro de comer y tenía su mirada oculta por su flequillo además de ser cubierta por una aura que parecía del mismo diablo en persona, todos solo tenían un pensamiento en común "idiotas", y claro quien en su sano juicio le insinúa a una mujer que estará gorda, pero bueno estamos hablando de varia así que no se puede esperar mucho.

-Haru- hablo Tsuna quien estaba preocupado por la reacción que tuviera su amiga, la castaña no se movió al escuchar la voz de Tsuna, seguía con la cabeza gacha, así estuvo por unos segundos más antes de que levantara su rostro y dejara petrificados con su mirada a todos los presentes, la mirada que envió era sumamente escalofriante era esa mirada que solo tenía cuando estaba sumamente enojada.

-Ustedes malditos bastardos- dijo con furia Haru, antes de sacara de no sé donde un par de pistolas y empezar a disparar solamente a Bel y Fran quienes salieron disparados de sus asientos tratando de salvarse de la ráfaga de balas que les eran enviadas, pero les fue imposible ya que Haru no les dejaba de enviar balas.

Todos estaban estupefactos con la escena que tenían en frente hasta Tsuna se quedo en estado de shock, los únicos que veían todo con una sonrisa eran Hibari y Reborn.

-Esa es mi alumna- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa Reborn, a la vez que Hibari asentía mirando a su esposa, quien de repente se le acabaron sus balas y siguió con los golpes hasta que dejo inconscientes a los dos idiotas que insinuaron que estaba gorda, lo que siguió eso si nadie se lo esperaba

-Reborn-sensei, Kyoya- hablo con voz temblorosa Haru mientras le daba la espalda a su marido, quien la miro con una ceja alzada –Estoy gorda- dijo Haru a la vez que se volteaba dándole a todos la vista de su cara con lagrimas, y así empezó a llorar como magdalena.

Todos estaban sorprendidos con el rápido cambio de humor de la castaña incluso los de Varia la veían estañados, de repente por la puerta apareció Rebecca con cara preocupada

-¿Qué paso?, ¿Hay algún herido?- fueron las primeras preguntas de la ojiverde, claro antes de ver a Haru con su llanto y acercarse rápidamente a ella- Haru ¿Estás bien?-

-Rebecca-san- dijo con voz temblorosa- ¿estoy gorda?- la nombrada miro con ternura a la castaña

-Claro que no cariño, ¿Quién te dijo eso?- le pregunto

-Esos dos estúpidos que están inconscientes- le respondió al tiempo que los señalaba, Rebecca solo los miro con molestia

-Calma cariño esos idiotas no saben lo que tiene que pasar una mujer en tu estado- le respondió

-¿Su estado?- pregunto Lussuria un poco confundido y preocupado por la pequeña castaña a quien sería como una hermana

-Si ella está embarazada- le conto la doctora, a lo cual dejo sorprendidos a los Varias- dejando eso de lado, Haru mírame- le nombrada le dirigió su vista cristalina por el llanto

-Tú no estás gorda, es normal que comas mucho ya que estas también alimentando a tu bebito- le dijo con ternura la doctora, parando inmediatamente el llanto de la castaña

-No estoy gorda- dijo con felicidad y regalándoles una bella sonrisa a los presentes, quienes la miraban con confusión por sus cambios de humor.

-Asi es- dijo antes de separarse e ir en dirección al futuro padre- tu maldito bastardo insensible, deberías de ser más comprensible con tu esposa, cuando tenga sus cambios de humor consuélala- le regaño la doctora, dejando pasmados a los Vongolas y Varia por hablarle así al guardián de la nube, este solo miro intimidatoriamente a la joven quien no se inmuto con esa mirada y le dio la espalda, cuando este iba a reclamarle una voz lo detuvo

-Kyoya, hoy duermes en el sofá- le dijo Haru con una mirada escalofriante, el nombrado solo miro incrédulo a su esposa, al igual que los demás, aunque estos aguantaban las ganas de partirse de la risa, bueno excepto Mukuro, quien no desaprovecho la ocasión y se rió con fuerza, esto molesto a Hibari y empezó a atacar a el ilusionista

-Bueno Haru ya que interrumpieron tu comida quieres ir a comer conmigo- le ofreció la doctora

-Claro Rebecca-san- le dijo con una sonrisa la castaña a la vez que las dos mujeres salían del comedor dejando atrás un campo de batalla entre un ilusionista y una alondra sumamente enfadado que se estaba desquitando con todo aquel que se le cruzara por el camino.

Pobre Hibari esto es solo el comienzo.

* * *

**Continuara...**

**Muchas Gracias por los Reviews que me han dejado espero y que sigan mi historia asta el final, díganme sus opiniones he ideas**

**Ciaoo nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo**

****¿Reviews?****


	3. Chapter 3

Decir que los meses de embarazo de Haru fueron una maravilla, tranquilos, sin ningún problema... bueno sería mentirles queridos lectores, para que sepan de que hablo iniciare contándoles como fue:

En medio de la noche, en un dormitorio oscuro en el cual solo se puede apreciar la cama que estaba siendo ocupada en esos instantes por 2 figuras, una de ellas un hombre durmiendo plácidamente mientras a su lado la figura de una mujer se revolvía inquita, despertando y levantándose, mostrando así que se trataba de Haru Hibari que traía puesto un camisón blanco con una linda pancita abultada, la castaña miro a la figura de su esposo a un lado.

-Kyoya- le hablo a la vez que lo sacudía con su mano.

-¿Qué?- le respondió con voz cansada y los ojos cerrados.

-Tengo hambre- dijo la bella mujer.

-Levántate- fue la respuesta del pelinegro quien estaba aun medio dormido, y bueno eso no era lo que esperaba su linda esposa embarazada, quien frunció el seño.

-Kyoya tráeme un brownie con helado de fresa encima, una rebanada de pay de queso y una malteada de vainilla- volvió a insistir con tono molesto la castaña, ganando un gruñido de molestia de su esposo, al escucharlo Haru se molesta más y patea a su esposo haciendo que este caiga al suelo con un ruido sordo, claro despertándolo ahora si completamente, el pelinegro se levanta revelando que solo trae un pantalón de seda como pijama mostrando su trabajado cuerpo.

-Que te pasa herbívora- le dice con molestia Hibari, recibiendo un puchero de su esposa.

-Quiero algo dulce, así que ve a la maldita cocina y tráeme lo que te pedí- le dijo con una mirada tenebrosa, pero claro estamos hablando del más fuerte guardián de la familia Vongola.

-No ve tu y déjame dormir- le dice mientras sube nuevamente a su cama Haru no dice nada, pero Hibari tuvo un sentimiento que no le gusto para nada, cuando escucho el ruido de algo ahogado volteo para toparse con la cara de su esposa llorando, hecho que hiso que se levantara.

-Vamos Herbívora, no llores- la trato de calmar el pelinegro pero no lo logro, solamente hiso que le diera la espalda y pusiera sus manos en la cara mientras lloraba un poco más.

-Kyoya ya no me quiere- decía con voz temblorosa.

-No es cierto Herbívora, ya deja de llorar- le trato de consolar nuevamente, ganando esta vez la cristalina mirada castaña de su esposa.

-¿me quieres Kyoya?- le pregunto.

-Hmp- fue el sonido que salió de guardián, lo cual le indicaba a Haru que le estaba dando una afirmación.

-Bueno si me quieres ve y tráeme lo que te pedí- le volvió a insistir, recibiendo como respuesta un suspiro de resignación de su pareja a la vez que se levantaba y salía del cuarto para traer el antojo de su esposa.

Pasaron los minutos y cuando Haru se estaba empezando a desesperar entro su marido con su pedido, asiendo que a la castaña le brillaran los ojos de la emoción, al momento de entregarle su antojo esta empezó a comer muy rápido y en cuestión de minutos no quedo nada de lo que Hibari había conseguido para su embarazada mujer.

-Gracias Kyoya- le dijo con una bella sonrisa Haru, causando que el enojo del guardián de la nube se fuera un poco.

-Hmp, ahora déjame dormir herbívora- Dijo a la vez que se volvía a acomodar dándole la espalda a su esposa, pero antes de volver a conciliar el sueño Haru le volvió a hablar, para evitar una futura caída el pelinegro se levanto y le dio la cara a su esposa, pero antes de decir algo unos labios lo callaron, ni lento ni perezoso le respondió el apasionado beso a su esposa y solo se separaron cuando les falto el oxigeno.

-Buenas Noches Kyo-chan- le dijo con voz seductora su esposa mientras se volvía a dormir, dejando a su esposo con una mínima sonrisa antes de él también se acomodara rodeando la cintura de Haru a la vez que acariciaba su abultada pancita hasta que Morfeo hizo su trabajo en el.

Bueno eso fue un buen recuerdo, pero hasta ahí porque era solo el comienzo, digamos que los siguientes meses Hibari tenía muy mal humor y unas grandes ojeras. Por otra parte no solo Hibari sufría también todos los demás Vongolas:

Un día Rebecca salió de la mansión y se tomo unas vacaciones para ir a su ciudad natal, volviendo con regalos para todos, ya que en los últimos meses se volvió muy amiga de casi todos los guardianes Vongolas, especialmente entablo una muy buena amistada con Tsuna, además de volverse casi como una hermana mayor para Haru ya que velaba siempre por ella y la consentía en casi todo. Ella es nació y se crio en México pero tiene sangre Italiana en sus venas, cuando era adolescente se mudo a Italia volviéndolo su segundo hogar, pero en esta ocasión pido permiso al Jefe Vongola para vivitar a su familia mexicana, trayendo varios regalos, para Tsuna le trajo una águila de metal que es la que se representa en la bandera nacional, a Gokudera le trajo un poco de tequila con los vasos típicos para consumirlos, a Takeshi le trajo un sombrero de mariachi, a Ryohei le trajo unos guantes autografiados por un importante boxeador mexicano, a Lambo le trajo una vaca muy bonita echa de barro decorada de muchos colores, a Hibari le trajo una mini representación de la pirámide de Chichen itza, a Reborn le trajo unos deliciosos granos de café, a todas las chicas les trajo unos bellos trajes típicos muy coloridos y a Haru además le llevo una bella muñequita de tela junto con unos delicioso dulces de leche muy típicos en México.

A Haru le encantaron los dulces que le trajo Rebecca, pero un día que Tsuna se escapaba del interminable papeleo se encontró con uno de los dulces, pero él no sabían que eran de Haru así que tomo uno y empezó a comerlo, pero cuando estaba por acabar con el delicioso dulce, un cuchillo pasa rosando su cara, el castaño voltea lentamente con la cara azul del miedo, y lo que ve lo asusta mas, una Haru completamente enojada y con cuchillos en su mano.

-¿Qué crees que haces comiéndote mi dulces?- le dijo con voz tenebrosa, preocupando a el jefe Vongola, quien tartamudeando trato de explicarle que no sabía que eran sus dulces, mas la castaña no le hizo caso y empezó a correr con todas su fuerzas seguido muy de cerca por Haru quien le lanzaba cuchillos.

Así estuvieron por un rato mas hasta que Tsuna llego a la enfermería, topándose por casualidad con Rebecca quien iba leyendo unos expedientes hasta que alzo su vista topándose con la imagen de un Tsuna siendo perseguido por una malhumorada Haru quien no dejaba de lanzarle cuchillos que aparecían de quien sabe dónde. Tsuna trato de refugiarse atrás de una sorprendida Rebecca lo cual funciono para que Haru dejara de lanzarle cuchillos.

-¿Qué paso Haru?- le pregunto con sorpresa la pelicrema.

-El se comió mis dulces- le explico con enojo la castaña.

-Perdón Haru no sabía que eran tuyos- se trato de explicar el capo, solo recibiendo una aterradora mirada.

-No valen las excusas- le contesto la castaña

-Cálmate un poco Haru- le tranquilizo la oji verde- si lo haces te daré una sorpresa- le prometió la doctora

-¿una sorpresa? ¿Qué es?- pregunto con ilusión la castaña, mirando a la pelicrema con ojos de perrito

-Te preparare un postre- le dijo la chica, ganando una chillido de emoción de la futura mama para luego abalanzarse y abrazar a la doctora

-Lo esperare con ansias- dijo felizmente la joven castaña que se iba con una sonrisa, dejando atrás su enojo con el joven capo, quien suspiro aliviado cuando ya no vio a su amiga

-Gracias Rebacca- le dijo con una sonrisa el castaño, la cual fue correspondida por una igual

-Fue un placer, a la otra mantente lejos de los dulces de una embarazada- le aconsejo la joven con burla- ven conmigo a mi consultorio, porque creo que si Haru te ve le volverá el enojo, además tengo dulces de leche en mi escritorio- le dijo con complicidad mientras ambos caminaban asía el consultorio de la joven.

Todas las chicas estaban emocionadas por la nueva llegada de el recién nacido que hasta la misma mama se preguntaba ¿Qué será?, niño o niña.

Hoy era el día del chequeo médico de Haru, al fin hoy le dirían que sexo es su pequeño retoño, claro está que el padre tuvo que ir digamos que a la "fuerza". Bueno la pareja de futuros padres estaban en el consultorio de la doctora Rebecca esperándola para que empezaran la revisión, Haru estaba muy inquieta ya que se encontraba ansiosa por saber que sería su lindo bebe, aunque sea lo que sea ella lo amara con todo lo que pueda darle, en eso entra la joven doctora.

-Buenos días- saluda al momento de entrar y dirigirse a una camilla que al lado tenía un aparato conectado a una monitor.- lamento la tardanza estaba buscando algo para poder hacer el ultrasonido, Haru por favor recuéstate en la camilla y levántate un poco la blusa- la castaña acto lo que se le indico todo con la atenta mirada de su esposo quien estaba recargado en la pared alado de la camilla donde estaba Haru.

Rebecca inicio poniendo un gel helado en el vientre ya algo abultado de Haru, esto provoco un escalofrió en la castaña, posteriormente encima del gel puso un aparato que movió por todo el estomago de la futura mama mirando fijamente el monitor que no podía ver Haru, pero con una sonrisa la ojiverde volteo el monitor mostrando un plano en blanco y negro, donde se podía apreciar una pequeña figura grisácea que no se distinguía claramente a la primera vez que se observaba, por lo que la doctora procedió a explicarles como distinguir la figura del pequeño bebe, al verlo a Haru se le empezaron a cristalizar sus bellos ojos castaños.

-Es hermoso- dijo la joven castaña al borde de derramar lagrimas.

-Si ¿quieres saber qué es?- pregunto la pelicrema, recibiendo como una contestación un asentimiento con la cabeza por parte de la futura madre- Bueno felicidades que van a tener a una hermosa niña- le dijo la doctora recibiendo un chillido de emoción por parte de la castaña y bueno silencio por parte del padre quien veía el monitor con detenimiento con el ceño fruncido

Esto no paso por desapercibido por su esposa, pero no pudo preguntarle ya que Rebecca empezó de nuevo a hablarle y empezar un chequeo de rutina, una vez finalizada la revisión la pareja salió no sin antes Haru despedirse de Rebecca y quedar en desayunar mañana en la mañana, ya que ahora era de noche y los esposo ya se iban a su habitación. Una vez los dos llegaron a su dormitorio Haru inmediatamente ingreso al baño a cambiarse a un camisón holgado que le permitirá moverse con mayor facilidad y comodidad, para cuando salió Hibari ya estaba con su pantalón de seda y su pecho al descubierto, acostado con su manos en la nuca, sin tiempo que perder Haru se acomodo a su lado y se le quedo mirando con algo de tristeza, lo cual noto su marido.

-¿Qué pasa herbívora?- le cuestiona el pelinegro

-¿no quieres a una niña?- le pregunta con tristeza en toda su voz, sorprendiendo a el guardián

-Que estás diciendo, claro que una niña, no importa que sea, es mi hijo- le aclara

-Entonces ¿Por qué tenias el ceño fruncido en el chequeo?- le pregunto un poco mas aliviada, pero el guardián no le respondió- Kyoya- volvió a insistir

-No es nada- le dice

-No es cierto, te conozco y algo te tiene preocupado-le insistió de nuevo y al parecer consiguió la resignación del pelinegro

-Con una niña siempre tendré que estar al tanto de que ningún herbívoro se le acerque- se sincero el pelinegro, Haru arqueo una de sus cejas y miro extrañado al pelinegro- ¿Qué?- le pregunto al notar su mirada

-¿No crees que estas siendo algo sobre protector?, la niña aun no nace y ya estas celosos de que los hombres se le acerquen- le dice a la vez que se ríe

-Bueno tengo mis razones- le contesta con algo de irritación, asiendo que en el rostro del la castaña salga una sonrisa coqueta y la joven se sienta en el estomago de su esposo con sus finas piernas a cada lado del él.

-¿Cuáles son esas razones Kyoya?- le dice con voz seductora, asiendo que una pequeña sonrisa y un misterioso brillo aparezca en el rostro del guardián quien pone sus manos en la cintura de la castaña

-Ella se parecerá a ti herbívora- le dice a la vez que se levanta y ataca los labios de su esposa quien lo recibe gustosa, iniciando así un beso lleno de pasión y sumamente demandante separándose solo para respiran.

-Oh vamos Kyoya no seas celoso, deja primero que nuestra niña nazca y luego que ella decida de quien se enamora- le dice mientras que el está atacando su cuello con dulces besos que la hacen suspirar, mientras siente sus carisias por su cintura y espalda

-Hmp, primero no tiene que ser un herbívoro, porque si no lo morderé hasta la muerte- le dice con un gruñido viéndola a los ojos

-Kyoya te prohíbo amenazar a los futuros pretendientes de mi hija- le regaña, recibiendo un gruñido de molestia de parte del guardián

-Calla herbívora, tengo todo el derecho como su padre a eliminar a cualquier herbívoro que se indigno de ella- le dice con autoridad- además te recuerdo como actuó tu papa el dio en que le dijimos que nos íbamos a casar, mejor no te quejes- le recordó, la joven solo bufo, era un hecho ella estaba rodeada de hombres brutos e insensibles, aun recordaba como su papa persiguió por toda la cuadra a Hibari con una escopeta en mano gritándole que nadie iba a robarle a su pequeña princesa, aunque era un gesto que le pareció tierno a la castaña

-"_Qué bueno que tienes a tu mami linda, porque tu padre es un insensible"_\- pensó la castaña mientras besaba a su esposo con una sonrisa.

A todo el mundo les encanto la idea que el nuevo integrante fuera niña, claro la reacción de Reborn fue la misma que la de Hibari, digamos que el mejor Hitman se encariño mucho con el bebe de su única alumna y la futura princesa del guardián de la nube iba a estar muy bien protegida, un padre sobre protector conocido como el más fuerte de Vongola y un sádico asesino que es el mejor del mundo... pobre de los que tengan las agallas de pretenderla que van a recibir una gran tortura.

* * *

**Hola a todos lamento la tardanza pero la escuela jaja y como ahora estoy de vacaciones pude actualizar**

**Espero que les alla gustado, díganme que parte les gusto mas, cual no les gusto y si tienen una sugerencias sera bien aceptada**

**Recomienden esta historia a todos sus amigos, familiares, vecinos y enemigos, jajaja**

**espero sus Reviews y gracias a todas las personas que se han tomado un poquito de su tiempo para dejar uno se los agradezco porque es mi gasolina para seguir trabajando :)**

**Ciaoo hasta la próxima :D**


	4. Chapter 4

Hola querido lectores, si se que están ansiosos por saber cómo ha sido el infier... perdón el glorioso convivio de nuestra embarazada castaña con los Vongolas, bueno déjenme decirles que ha estado "tranquilo" y ni crean que lo digo con sarcasmo, no, pero mejor se los explico para que me entiendan.

-Kyoya déjame, yo puedo sola no estoy lisiada, por dios, solo estoy embarazada- decía la hermosa Haru con una pancita de 5 meses, mientras bajaba por las escaleras de la mansión, en compañía de su esposo el guardián de la nube.

-Cállate, herbívora- le dijo mientras la seguía sosteniendo del brazo con una mano y la otra la apoyaba en su espalda todo con delicadeza ayudándola así a bajar y evitar que se caiga y dañe al la bebe.

-Tú a mi no me callas- le gruño la castaña, asiendo que su esposo se tensara pero no dijo nada y siguieron bajando hasta llegar a su destino, una vez llegaron al final de las escaleras Haru se fue furiosa del lado de su marido, el cual suspiro en con resignación y en silencio se dirigió al lado contrario al que se dirigía su esposa, el cual era la sala donde lo esperaban todos los demás guardianes. Una vez que Hibari entro Tsuna decidió dar inicio a la reunión, comenzando por el tema principal de esta que era dar a conocer ciertos planes que el Decimo Capo quería llevar a cavo y para esto quería la aprobación de sus guardianes, al finalizar los asuntos importantes las charlas entre ellos se volvieron más triviales, hasta que salió a flote un tema que tenia a todos en esa sala tensos: Haru.

-¿Cómo ha estado Haru-chan?- le pregunto el Decimo con una sonrisa nerviosa

Su guardián de la nube, quien solo mando una mirada asesina a todos en esa sala, dando una clara señal de que la castaña ha estado muy bien, más porque lo ha estado jodien... perdón ha estado muy exigente con él. Con esa fiera mirada se decidió poner fin a la reunión, inmediatamente Hibari salió de la habitación seguido de Chrome y Mukuro, poco después también salió Lambo y Ryohei, el primero diciendo que tenia asuntos importantes que hacer (y con eso me refiero a comer dulces) mientras que Ryohei iba a su entrenamiento, al final solo quedaron Yamamoto, Gokudera y Tsuna.

-Pobre Hibari- dice el joven capo

-Tiene razón Decimo, se ve que Haru ha estado un poco "animada" y "exigente" este último mes- dice con concordancia el peli plata, recordando con un escalofrió los momentos que ha pasado con Haru este mes.

-¿Por qué todos están tan nerviosos con Haru últimamente?- dice con inocencia el guardián de de la lluvia, recibiendo como respuesta instantánea miradas de extrañes por parte de sus camaradas, quienes se miran nerviosamente entre si ya que sabían la razón de ignorancia del ex-beisbolista ya que se había ausentado el último mes por ir a visitar a su padre y misiones en Japón que hasta hace unas pocas semanas volvió y no había presenciado ningún cambio "extremo" de la castaña.

-Bueno Yamamoto, Haru debido a su estado ha tenido unos cambios muy "bruscos" de humor, por ejemplo cuando le pregunte si había visto a Hibari ya que necesitaba hablar con él, me lanzo un florero que tenía cerca y me dijo "no soy la secretaria de Kyoya para saber donde esta"- le explico Tsuna con una cara de miedo porque aun recordaba la cara que tenia Haru cuando dijo eso y créanle cuando dice que una mujer embarazada puede dar mucho miedo.

-Cuando le dije que si necesitaba ayuda en algo ya que por su condición no debería de sobre exigirse, me miro con una sonrisa y me dijo "no necesito la ayuda de nadie"- le dijo Gokudera.

-Oh entonces no es nada grave- dijo el espadachín con una sonrisa

-Te equivoca friki del beisbol, después de eso me lanzo una docena de dagas junto con unos sartenes, aun no me explico de donde saco los sartenes- dijo con un mirada pensativa el peli-plata y el seño fruncido.

-Ma, ma, no es para tanto chicos, Haru siempre ha sido alguien pacifica- decía el espadachín sin creerles a sus amigos, quienes aun seguían en el mundo de los recuerdo traumantes por parte de cierta embarazada.

-Deberías tener cuidado con lo que hagas cuando estés alado de ella- le advirtió el Decimo Vongola, antes de que el espadachín saliera porque iba a ver como estaba su amiga embarazada. El castaño asintió confiado de que no le iba a pasar nada, mientras caminaba rumbo a donde pensaba que estaba la castaña era observado por el capo y su mano derecha, mas por Tsuna quien tenía un presentimiento.

Después de un rato en el que Tsuna y Gokudera estaban trabajando arreglando unos papeles, estruendosos ruidos se empezaron a escuchar además de gritos como "Espera deja eso Haru", "Lo siento Haru" o "No corras Yamamoto", "Vuelve, se hombre". Los dos amigos que estaban en el despacho del decimo se miraron entre si y un solo pensamiento les paso por la mente "Se lo advertimos" y sin más volvieron a su trabajo.

Bueno queridos lectores creo que después de eso ya se han de imaginar lo que debieron de pasar los Vongolas los siguientes meses antes del parto de Haru, el cual por cierto si fue un momento digno de mencionar ya que lo podríamos describir como algo que fue "complicado" pero de una forma segura para Haru, aunque lo Vongolas son otra cosa aparte, pero para que me entiendan dejen que le cuente como sucedió.

Una hermosa noche en la mansión Vongola cierta castaña estaba leyendo un libro en la sala de estar, le gustaba tener un momento para ella misma sin la constante preocupación de su marido por saber si estaba bien, ya que con nueve meses no faltaba mucho para que la pequeña naciera según la doctora faltaba otras 2 semanas más para que su hija viniera al mundo. Así estuvo en completo silencio Haru mientras estaba muy sumergida en su lectura cuando de repente un dolor punzante en su vientre hiso que dejara de leer y se levantara para ir a la salida pero en el momento que se levanto siento algo húmedo entre sus piernas, con solo un pensamiento en mente salió de la sala de estar asía el comedor donde seguramente todos estaban cenando, con el dolor cada vez más intenso logro llegar a las puertas del comedor y abrirlas para ver que todos estaban en una batalla de comida, lo cual asía que no notaran a Haru, y por supuesto una regla importante para todo el mundo es; No ignores a una mujer embarazada menos si a esta se le a roto la fuente.

-IDIOTAS VOLTEN, QUE SE ME HA ROTO LA FUENTE- grito con todas sus fuerzas la castaña, pero volvió a sentir una punzada asiendo que se doblara de dolor, cuando todo el mundo escucho tremendo grito un silencio reino en el cuarto además de que todo el mundo se puso pálido y quedaron en shock, pero una vez superada la sorpresa todo corrieron a auxiliar a la castaña llegando primero su esposo quien la tomo en brazos y corrió para llevarla a la enfermería siendo seguidos por todos.

Una vez llegaron a la enfermería se llevaron la sorpresa de que esta estaba sola sin nadie en ella, sin importar eso Hibari llevo a su mujer a una sala en donde si bien recordaba Rebecca le había dicho que sería el lugar donde daría a luz Haru, dejando inmediatamente a la castaña en la camilla más cercana, una vez hecho esto salió para ver que unas enfermeras estaban llegando junto a Tsuna y los demás quienes les explicaron lo sucedido, inmediatamente ellas se pusieron a buscar los materiales necesario y entraron a ver como estaba Haru.

-¿Dónde está Rebecca?- pregunto a nadie en especial el joven capo, pero lo suficiente mente alto para que las enfermeras lo escucharan y se quedaran paralizada en el acto, y entre ellas se mandaban miradas nerviosas junto con unas caras pálidas.

-Está en su cuarto durmiendo- dijo una con un hilo de voz- voy por ella ahora mismo- dijo antes de salir como alma que lleva el diablo.

Esperaron unos minutos más por la llegada de Rebecca, ya que sin ella Haru no podría dar a luz, si bien tenían a Ryohei no era lo mismo porque este no tenía ningún conocimiento sobre como traer al mundo a una criatura, mientras que la enfermeras no podían arriesgarse a tratar a Haru sin el conocimiento necesario por miedo a que algo malo pasara y pusiera en riesgo su vida, lo que si sabían es que nadie debía de pasar a ver a Haru sin autorización de la doctora, y en eso estaban teniendo un problema por controlar a su desesperado esposo, el cual no dejaba de camina de un lado al otro y exigir ver a su mujer la cual estaba gritando cada vez mas fuerte asiendo que a todos los hombres presentes se les pusieran los pelos de gallina. Siguieron esperando un poco mas hasta que por la puerta principal de la enfermería entro la enfermera que había ido a buscar a Rebecca, siendo seguida por la mencionada que solo vestía una camisa de tirantes negra y unos muy pequeños shorts que dejaban al descubierto sus bien torneadas piernas, cuando la vieron los chicos se sonrojaron y desviaron la mirada.

-¿Qué es este alboroto?- pregunto con somnolencia la joven quien veía al inquieto de Kyoya que caminaba de un lado al otro- cálmate futuro padre, pronto tendrás a tu nenita- le dijo ella a la vez que le daba indicaciones a las enfermeras para que prepararan los instrumentos y su bata – Vas a entrar y te pondrás alado de Haru solamente sostendrás su mano, créeme cuando te digo que esto puede ser un poco fuerte, ¿Quieres entrar?- le pregunto la doctora recibiendo por contestación un asentimiento de parte del futuro padre- los demás se quedaran aquí, no quiero ruidos o explosiones ¿quedo claro?- dijo con una aura muy intimidante asiendo que los guardianes se pusieran pálidos y asintieran energéticamente, bueno menos Mukuro el solo se puso pálido. Sin decir más Rebecca entro a la sala de partos viendo a una Haru con una mueca de dolor y sudando a mares, la joven doctora le sonrió.

-Calma querida el dolor pronto pasara, así que respira y exhala despacio- le dijo a la vez que empezaba el chequeo (como no soy doctora queridos lectores y nunca he estado en un parto nos saltaremos esto). Después de un rato apareció Hibari con una bata, al momento de ver a Haru se posiciono con velocidad a su lado.

-¿Cómo estas herbívora?- le pregunto el guardián a su esposa, quien con una mirada cargada de dolor y ira le contesto

-Dime como quieres que este si estoy tratando de hacer que un bebe del tamaño de una sandia pase a través de un hoyo del tamaño de una uva, carajo- le grito, asiendo que Hibari se sorprendiera ya que nunca antes Haru le había hablado así, sin salir aun del shock no supo cómo pero le alcanzo a dar la mano a la castaña, en eso una nueva contracción llego- HAAAA- grito la castaña mientras apretaba la mano de su esposo hasta casi quebrarla, y digamos que como buen hombre Hibari supo aguantar bien, claro no grito pero no pudo contener la mueca de dolor se reflejara en su rostro.

-Te lo dije- le espeto Rebecca recibiendo una mirada asesina por parte del padre- Oh vamos no me mires así que tú te metiste solito en esto, quien te manda a tener tan buena puntería hombre...- pero no pudo seguir porque otro grito salió de la castaña.

Por otra parte en la sala de espera ningún ruido se escuchaba, más que la respiraciones de los guardianes, mas el silencio no duro mucho hasta que por la puerta entraron Reborn, Kusakabe, Colonello, Lal Mirch, Fong, Dino, Romario, Enmma y el resto de los amigos y cercanos de los padres, muchos entraron inmediatamente preguntando si ya había nacido el bebe o gritando y peleándose, asiendo que la amenaza de Rebecca quedara en el olvido, pero no por mucho tiempo, ya que de repente las puertas de la sala de parto se abrieron generando un fuerte ruido que detuvo las peleas y pusiera mas a uno por la imagen que tenían en frente, claro y quien no si ven a una doctora sumamente enojada con una mirada asesina y una aura muy aterradora.

-Dije que guardaran silencio- dijo con una voz de ultratumba asiendo que más de una en la sala tragara saliva y se pusiera muy pálido- Una mujer embarazada esta por tener a su hija y para eso no quiero ningún ruido, si vuelvo a escuchar otra pelea no me importa quién sea, no tendré compasión a la hora de usar mi bisturí, ¿Quedamos claros?- dijo recibiendo un asentimiento grupal y un grito por parte de Haru, Rebecca volvió adentro después de escuchar a la pobre mujer- Calma querida ya voy- dijo antes de que se cerraran las puertas y un silencio se volviera a apoderar de la sala de espera.

Después de un tiempo no faltaba mucho para que la nueva integrante de la familia Vongola naciera, se podría ver a su madre que estaba dando todo de sí y a su padre quien tenía una meca de dolor por su mano quebrada y la otra que estaba próxima a romperé también.

-Vamos Haru tu puedes solo una vez mas ya puedo ver su cabecita, puja, puja- le dijo la doctora, mientras que la castaña acataba sus ordenes y con un último esfuerzo pujo lo más fuerte que pudo.

-HAAAAA-grito la castaña para que después de eso un llanto inundara la habitación anunciando con euforia el comienzo de una nueva vida.

-Felicidades a los dos, ha nacido fuerte y sana- les dijo Rebecca mientras iba asía ellos después de limpiar a la recién nacida y haberla cubierto con una manta morada.

Haru estaba llorando mientras que Hibari tenía una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro lo cual demostraba su felicidad, la castaña alzo sus brazos y Rebecca le entrego a su hija, una vez que la nueva madre tuvo a su hija en brazos los dos pudieron apreciar a la pequeña, la cual tenía la piel blanca como la porcelana y unos cuantos cabellos negros como su padre y rasgos muy delicados, Haru sonrió con enternecida, mientras que Hibari admiro un poco más a su pequeña hija, para después darle un beso en la frente a su esposa.

-Gracias- dijo en un susurro Hibari a su esposa quien volteo a verlo con duda, pero al ver sus ojos una sonrisa llena de ternura apareció en el rostro de Haru.

-De nada- le dijo Haru, en ese momento la pequeña abrió los ojos revelando que tenia la misma forma de mirar que su madre pero el color de ojos lo tenía igual que Hibari- Hola pequeña mía- le dijo con voz llena de amor, asiendo que la pequeña sonriera. Pasaron unos minutos en los cuales los nuevos padres seguían con su hija hasta que nuevamente se escucho un gran ruido afuera del cuarto, asiendo que Rebecca se enojara y agarrar su bisturí, mas no pudo llegar a abrir la puerta ya que esta se abrió de golpe dejando ver la pelea que había afuera, al parecer los Varia habían llegado y se desato el infierno, mas este se calmo cuando todos sintieron el aura de Rebecca- Cálmate Rebecca, diles que pasen para que conozcan a la niña- le dijo Haru, asiendo que la doctora se calamara pero no dejara de mandarles una mirada asesina a todos los presentes. Todo el mundo entro para ver a la nueva integrante de la familia.

-¿Cómo se llama?- pregunto Tsuna después de un rato, mientras sostenía en brazos a la pequeña bebe.

-Hibari Mitsuki- contesto Hibari con una pequeña sonrisa y una mirada llena de orgullo.

-Bueno pues cuidadito Hibari- dijo Rebecca con una sonrisa, esta le asía gestos graciosos a la bebe mientras era cargada por Tsuna.

-Hm, ¿Por qué?- le pregunto el carnívoro.

-Esta preciosura va a traer muchos admiradores atrás suyo, de seguro uno que otro se arma de valor y te la roba- le dijo con burla la doctora asiendo que la mirada de Kyoya se ensombreciera.

-Sobre mi cadáver- gruño el guardián de la nube.

-Rebecca no digas esas cosas, apenas es una bebe- le regaño Haru, mientras su bebe volvía a sus brazos.

-¡Que¡ Yo solo digo la verdad- dijo con una sonrisa perversa.

* * *

**Hola a todos espero les aiga gustado esta historia y lamento mucho la tardanza, díganme por favor que les pareció este Fic**

**Nos vemos en otra de mis historias las cuales espero se animen en un futuro a leer.**

**Ciaoo:)**

**¿Reviews?**


End file.
